Lo que siempre he querido Remake
by FabriHero99
Summary: Nueva versión de la primera historia que publique en esta pagina. Serena esta muy desanimada porque no pudo bailar con Ash pero el,al enterarse de esto le hará pasar un día que ella no olvidara.


Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction. Como estan? Espero que esten de lo mejor y en esta ocasion les traigo un REMAKE de la primera historia que publique en esta pagina y pues hubo aceptacion de ella, pero me dijeron en los comentarios que hubo faltas de ortografia, que estuvo muy corto y no se entendio mucho, no me molesto para nada, al contrario me motivo a seguir mejorando y se los agradesco, asi que bueno espero que les guste esta nueva version de la historia comenzemos...

 _NOTAS:_

 _1-POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._

 **LO QUE SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO.**

Habia sido un dia lleno de alegrias y tristezas para Serena ya que pudo demostrar cuan buena es en combate y tambien su Evee habia evolucionado, pero ella no estaba feliz del todo ya que se quedo con las ganas de bailar con Ash Ketchum, el chico del que esta muy enamorada pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y eso la decepciono mucho.

Despues del evento los 4 chicos regresaban al centro pokemon pero ella iba algo desanimada, cuando llegaron a su destino pues se dispusieron a descansar un poco,pero la joven peli-miel aun seguia muy desanimada y decidio salir un momento.

Oigan chicos voy un momento afuera. - dijo serena a los demas.

Oh bueno esta bien no quieres que vayamos contigo?. - pregunto la pequeña bonnie.

No gracias quisiera estar sola en estos momentos. - dijo ella con el mismo tono desanimado.

Y esto no paso desapercibido para los demas y todos se preguntaban porque estaba con esa actitud.

Oigan saben que le pasa a serena?. - pregunto bonnie a los 2 chicos.

Pues ahora que lo dices ha estado asi despues del evento pero se supone que su evee evoluciono debveria estar contenta pero no se a que se debe que este asi. - dijo el joven inventor clemont.

Si tienes razon me gustaria saber porque esta asi.- dijo el azabache ash ketchum.

Bueno creo que yo tengo alguna idea de porque este asi. - dijo bonnie nuevamente.

Enserio? y que es? - pregunto clemont.

Bueno es que al parecer como no pudo bailar con ash pues yo creo que por eso esta asi. - explico la niña rubia.

Oh en serio? - pregunto ash un poco sorprendido.

Bueno yo pienso que es eso y pues ya viste que miette te invito y tal ves la enojo un poco. - dijo bonnie nuevamente.

Mmm ya veo y que deberia hacer? - pregunto ash a los 2 hermanos.

Bueno porque no vas a donde esta ella e intentas animarla. - le sugirio clemont.

Si esa es un buena idea ash. - dijo tambien bonnie.

Bueno esta bien vere hacia donde se fue, nos vemos luego. - dijo ash saliendo del centro pokemon para ir a donde estaba su amiga.

Despues de salir del lugar Serena se dirigio hacia un bonito parque que ya habia visto antes y se detuvo ahi a pensar muchas cosas y entre ellas lo que habia pasado ese dia ya que podria haber sido una buena oportunidad para decirle a ash sus sentimientos...

SERENA (POV)

Porque tuvo que pasar esto yo pensaba que hoy seria un dia muy especial y lo fue Evee evoluciono y gane la batalla doble con Ash pero la verdad me hubiera gustado bailar con el hubiera sido muy lindo, pero no fue asi, miette bailo con el y yo no tuve esa oportunidad,oh Ash y eso que tenia pensado decirte lo que siento por ti, espero que se de esa oportunidad de nuevo.

FIN DE SERENA (POV).

Esos fueron los pensamientos de la joven peli-miel , pero lo que ella no sabia es que el joven azabache la estaba buscando para ayudarla, el habia estado buscandola por algunos minutos hasta que la vio en ese parque y se empezo a dirigir hacia ella.

Hola Serena ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto el chico a su amiga.

Oh, hola ash, si, estoy bien - Dijo ella intentando ocultar su tristeza.

Segura que estas bien? - Le pregunto ash mirandola a los ojos porque no estaba convencido del todo.

Serena se sonrojo al ver que el chico que tanto queria la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos asi que decidio responderle de manera sincera.

Ah, esta bien te sere sincera no estoy bien. - Le dijo ella con un poco de miedo.

¿Porque? Por favor dime los chicos y yo estamos preocupados por ti.- Le pregunto el.

Asi que armandose de valor, Serena, le confeso el porque de su estado de animo.

Es porque no pude bailar contigo la verdad yo queria bailar contigo.- confeso ella un poco sonrojada.

¡Vaya! ¿Enserio? - Le pregunto un poco sorprendido Ash.

Si es la verdad es lo que siempre he querido. - volvio a decir ella con el mismo sonrojo.

Y al parecer para el azabache fue algo muy sorpresivo ya que nunca espero que le pasara algo asi, pero como el apreciaba mucho a su amiga, penso en algo que tal ves la pudiera animar.

MMM... Serena que te parece si damos un paseo tu y yo solos ¿que dices?.-dijo ash a su amiga peli-miel.

A Serena le sorprendio mucho ese gesto de parte del azabache asi que le respondio.

Si...Claro que si ash vamos. - Le respondio con una bella sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

Bueno esta bien vamos. - Dijo el azabache.

Ya una ves dicho esto nuestro amigo ash pensaba en algo en lo que ya estaba pensando hace poco.

ASH(POV)

Vaya, la verdad Serena se mejor con su sonrisa y con el vestido que uso en el baile se veia preciosa, y la verdad yo tambien queria bailar con ella ,tal vez le diga pronto lo que he empezado a sentir por ella,asi que aqui estoy decidido.

FIN DE ASH (POV)

Asi que ambos jovenes fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Ash penso que seria mejor que ella decidiera que hacer para poder sentirse mejor.

Y Serena ¿que quisieras hacer?.- le pregunto ash.

Pues la verdad quisiera ir a una tienda de ropa que visite porque vi un conjunto de ropa que me gusto mucho pero no se si quieras ir. - Le dijo la joven Peli-miel a su amor secreto.

Si eso te hace sentir mejor, vamos quiero verte feliz. - Le dijo el un poco apenado.

Oh, gracias ash. - Le respondio un poco sonrojada la chica

Asi que los 2 fueron a la tienda de ropa que la chica queria ir a visitar nuevamente ,asi que despues de unos minutos llegaron a su destino.

Bueno aqui es entremos. - dijo la joven peli-miel.

Ya una ves dentro del lugar serena hablo con la encargada de la tienda y pregunto sobre un conjunto de ropa que ella habia visto y para suerte de ella aun no se lo habian llevado asi que lo pidio para poder probarselo.

Oye ash ¿me podrias esperar por favor? es que me quiero probar la ropa.- le dijo serena a su acompañante.

Claro no te preocupes yo te espero.- le respondio el.

Asi que serena fue a los probadores a ponerse la ropa que habia elegido, y despues de unos minutos ya tenia el conjunto puesto, asi que salio a donde estaba ash.

Oye ash ¿como me veo?.- Dijo serena al azabache ya saliendo de los probadores.

Y ahi estaba ella la chica de pelo corto ( o largo como lo quieran ustedes) con el siguente conjunto: Una blusa negra con el simbolo de un corazon en medio, Unos jeans de mesclilla que se ajustaron a su figura, y unos tenis depirtivos azules que combinaban con todo.'''

Vaya Serena lo unico que tengo que decir es que ¡ESTAS PRECIOSA! - Le dijo un poco sonrojado ash a la linda chica.

Oh ash me hiciste muy feliz con eso que dijiste gracias. - le dijo ella al chico abrazandolo.

Por nada serena jejeje - le respondio el algo sorprendido por la accion de la chica pero correspondio el abrazo.

Despues ambos terminaron el abrazo, asi que serena se dejo la nueva ropa puesta porque le habia gustado mucho, despues los 2 regresaron al parque en donde habia empezado su cita por asi decirlo, y ya ahi paso lo siguente:

Y dime serena ¿ya estas mejor? - Le pregunto ash a la peli-miel.

Si ash gracias por esta linda tarde junto a ti. - Le respondio ella.

Por nada Serena jejeje, pero ahora quiero decirte algo. - dijo el un poco serio.

Si ash dime que pasa.- dijo ella un poco asustada oyendo el cambio del tono de voz del azabache.

Bueno es que tu me has apoyado desde que nos volvimos a ver y la verdad gracias a ti he superado todos los retos que kalos me ha lanzado y en el baile te veias muy bonita- la toma de las manos y le dice - eres asombrosa serena gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Gra...gracias ash y tu tambien eres increible eres alguien que no se rinde, alguien muy valiente y debo decirte que tu siempre eres mi modelo a seguir en los retos que he tenido y te doy las gracias por eso. - dijo serena un poco apenada.

Por nada serena jejeje pero ahora debo decirte algo muy importante. - dijo el volviendo a un tono serio.- Y es que yo no habia pensado en este tipo de cosas antes porque no lo vi necesario pero ciertas cosas que han pasado me hicieron ver algo que tu...tu...me...gustas.- confeso el azabache con un poco de temor.

Y para ella eso fue algo que no esperaba ahora pero la puso muy feliz que se sonroja a mas no poder y muy feliz abraza a ash y el se sorprende bastante por eso, y ella le dice:

Oh ash eso es algo mas que siempre he querido oir de ti, y es que la verdad tu...tu...tu tambien me gustas.- dijo ella muy sonrojada y feliz.

Me alegra oir eso y bueno tal ves no se me den bien estas cosas pero serena ¿quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto un poco temeroso a la bella joven.

Y ese momento sin duda debio ser el mas feliz en la vida de Serena ya que el chico del que estaba enamorada le habia dicho las palabras que ella queria escuchar desde hace tiempo asi que con unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad que salian de sus bellos ojos le respondio: Si ash claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Y dicho estos se dieron un bello abrazo y luego se miraron a los ojos y se empezban a acercar sus rostos lentamente dejandose llevar por el bello momento y luego se dieron un beso tierno que mostraba que se amaban de verdad y eso es lo que ellos siempre han querido.

El abrazaba a serena muy delicadamente como si de una flor muy delicada se tratase y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para prolongar mas el beso y sin duda era muy hermoso. Pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se tuvieron que separar y se veian muy sonrojados pero a la ves muy felices.

Fue increible no crees? - le pregunto ash a su novia.

Si muy increible gracias ash,Te Amo. - le dijo serena muy feliz a su novio.

Yo tambien te amo Serena. - le dijo el nuevamente para darle otro beso.

Despues de la confesion y todo el bello momento que pasaron juntos regresaron al centro pokemon y les dieron la noticia a Clemont y Bonnie y ellos se pusieron muy contentos porque segun ambos ya lo veian venir.

Asi que esta historia nos deja ver algo habra alguien que sienta algo por ti y no te daras cuenta pronto pero los sentimientos de alguien es lo mas hermoso que puedes tener en la vida asi que no nos dejemos llevar solo por lo fisico sino tambien por el corazon.

 **FIN.**

Bueno y que les ha parecido? pues para los que leyeron la primera version tal ves vieron los cambios que hubo, que fue correccion de dialogos, correccion de palabras, mas sentido de la historia y agrege mas dialogos y pues espero que haya quedado mejor esta version.

Y les digo que mi siguente proyecto ''' **5 pasos para llegar a tu corazon** '' ya esta en produccion asi que espero sacarlo pronto. La meta de favoritos para este fic sera de 5 favoritos y si llegamos a mas mucho mejor y si ven que pido favoritos siempre es para ver a cuanta gente les gusta mis historias y lo agradesco muchisimo y me gustaria mucho que comentaran ya que me motiva a seguir mejorando.

Asi que bueno espero hayan pasado un rato entretenido leyendo la historia y nos veremos muy pronto. HASTA LUEGO Y QUE ESTEN BIEN.


End file.
